iWanted
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: Sam Puckett didn't have the best track record when it came to guys or relationships. Then, Freddie Benson came along and everything changed. For the first time in her life, Sam Puckett felt wanted. Seddie fluff. Alternative ending to iLove You.


Sam Puckett was _pissed._

Sam sighed as she leaned up against the wall in the elevator. How could she be so _stupid_? Did she really just agree with Freddie that they should break up at midnight? Sam felt dizzy, the one stable thing in her life besides iCarly, along with Carly and Spencer, had slipped through her fingers once again.

How the _hell _did that happen?

Sam began to bite her lip. Oh, right she _knew _exactly the cause of second guessing of her and Freddie's relationship. It was all Carly's fault, sticking her nose where it obviously didn't belong. When they were coming down from the studio, Sam and Freddie had overheard Carly talking to Spencer and his friend or whatever she was Jenna something. Sam didn't hear the entire conversation, but she had a gut feeling that Carly was talking about her and Freddie's relationship.

'_Forced connection' _and _'too different personalities' _had popped out of Carly's mouth. Sure, Sam and Freddie had a different perspective on things and they didn't always agree. However, relationships aren't meant to be perfect, it's supposed to be challenging and exciting, if Sam and Freddie agreed on everything or were exactly alike the relationship would've been boring and lifeless.

The more Sam thought about what she had overheard and what had been decided had made her even madder then she originally had been. Sam squeezed both her hands into fists, why was she letting someone, well not just anyone, but her _best friend, _tell her how to dictate her love life.

Sam knew what she had to do. She had to talk with Freddie, somehow make this right again. She had to tell him, she didn't want to break up with him, that she wanted to be with him. Sam felt herself smile, as straighten her jacket and began to fix her hair. She had to tell Freddie how she felt before it was too late.

As the elevator opened up into the Shay's apartment, Sam took a deep breath as she walked out of the elevator and went straight towards the door. Sam knew there was a slight chance that she could chicken out, but she also knew she had to overcome it. She had to, for once in her life allow herself to open up to someone and be happy. Just as Sam opened the door, she heard a voice called to her from behind.

"Sam, where are you going?" her best friend, Carly asked as she stepped out into the living room in her pajamas. "I thought you were going to spend the night tonight?" she asked sounding concerned.

Sam nodded quickly, not really in the mood to make small talk with her friend. "I am Carly," Sam said irritably, "but there's something I need to do, I'll be back soon alright? Don't wait up!" Sam shouted as she closed the door, not even bothered by the fact that she left her best friend.

Once in the hallway, Sam came face to face with Freddie's apartment door, deciding to avoid Freddie's mom, Sam sent a quick text to Freddie telling him to meet her outside the Bushwell Plaza, so they could talk. After sending the text on her pear phone, Sam quickly ran down the stairs, and out of the building ignoring Lewbert's cries of outrage and headed straight for the door.

Sam felt _sick _to her stomach. This had never happened to her before. She had never truly felt this way about a _person_, let alone a _guy. _ Sam didn't have a successful track record when it came to dating or boys in general. She did have a couple of boyfriends here and there but nothing too serious. There had been Shane, a friend of Freddie's, that both she and Carly had a major crush on, and competed for his affection, but both girls gotten over it. Eventually.

Then there was Jonah. Sam would like to consider this her first serious relationship, but she didn't know if she could. Again, Freddie had set both of them up on a date, and the rest was history. They had gone out, but Jonah had caused trouble for Spencer by ruining his set for his movies, and then there was the part where he tried to kiss her best friend.

Sam was definably not successful when it came to relationships.

Rubbing her hands on her arms, Sam felt as the cold really started to affect her. Sam looked down at her phone for the time, it had been at least five minutes since she sent the text, and there was no Freddie. She was almost certain that he would show up, but she guessed he wasn't really all that interested anymore.

"Sam?" a masculine voice called from behind her, in a questioning tone. Turning around, Sam felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and her lips form into a smile. He did come, Sam couldn't have been happier.

"Hey Freddie," Sam said quietly as she looked away from the boy that had stolen her heart, Sam didn't understand why she had been acting this way, why was it so difficult to face him?

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Is that all you had to say to me was 'hi'?" he said as he broke out into a smile. "If our conversation was only going to consist of a couple of words, we could've done this inside where it's warm instead of in the cold. So why did you drag me out here?" Freddie asked curiously.

Sam took a deep breath. Damn these nerves. Why couldn't she just say it? 'Freddie, I still love you and I don't want to end things this way?' It wasn't that complicated.

"Sam?" Freddie asked again, his patience starting to grow thin. "Sam is there something wrong?"

Sam nodded. "Yes," she answered, "something is wrong. The problem is Freddie; I don't want to break up with you. I love you, and I want to continue being the one who you hold hands with, who you kiss, and who you wait for after classes. I want to be your girlfriend."

Freddie stood there, he didn't stay anything, and he just studied Sam. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Sam, I thought we agreed it would be better to end things between us. You know for the sake for our friendship with Carly?"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. She was even more pissed off then she originally had been. Why did others have to dictate their relationship, or why did their opinions or thoughts even matter? "To hell what Carly or anyone else thinks. Why do they have to dictate what we do with our relationship? Freddie, I love you, don't you even care?" Sam raved, in an exasperated tone, as tears began to strike her eyes.

Freddie had a mixture of different expressions held on his face. Sam couldn't read him, like she was able to before. She saw shock, hurt, anger, with a bunch of other feelings mixed in. "Sam, I love you, I love our relationship, but I thought you wanted to end it. I mean what Carly said, it made sense, in a way about our relationship being forced and that we were just too different."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Who the fuck cares if it was a forced connection, I mean it may have been the best damn thing to happen to us. I found someone I wanted to be with, someone I loved, and someone I knew I could be myself around and I knew you would accept me, for as I am. I didn't have to put on an act for you Freddie, like I did with Shane. For the first time, in my life I felt wanted." Sam raved, by the end of her rant, she was breathing heavily, with tears falling from her eyes, smearing her make up.

Freddie stood there wide eyed, but eventually he broke into a small smile. "Sam Puckett, I never imagined the day you would confess your feelings to anyone, let alone me. I love you too, well maybe even more. I know your pervious relationships weren't successful, but neither was mine, the ones that I had. You're everything I wanted, I know how corny that sounds, but it's the truth. I want to call you mine, and I'm sorry for being an asshole. I shouldn't have listened to Carly or what she said. You're right; this was the best damn thing that happened to us. I love you, Sam Puckett."

Sam began to laugh. "Looks like you're starting to rub off on me nub, I really just out dorked myself there, as did you. Now let's go inside and warm up. We could share the good news, with Carly." Sam said as she grabbed Freddie's hand and intertwined it with her own.

"Yeah, it's freezing out here." Freddie said as he kissed the top of Sam's head. "Sam," Freddie said as they stopped walking towards the doors.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Can it wait Benson? We're almost inside, the warmth is welcoming us!" Sam said starting to grow impatient.

Freddie shook his head. The old Sam was back. "Sam, your always wanted, your all I wanted." Freddie said, as he pulled Sam closer to him by her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sam smiled. "Not that I love kissing you, but I'm freezing my ass off, can we go inside _now_?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said, as he was practically dragged back into the Bushwell Plaza by his girlfriend Sam Puckett.

Man, did it feel so good, to be back together with the girl who stolen his heart.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Dan Schneider, the ultimate Seddie troll. Nor, do I own the song that I used for the title and inspiration for this song, Wanted by Hunter Hayes. **

****Alright, I realized after watching reruns of iCarly, that my boyfriend and I's relationship is just like Sam and Freddie's. We used to not really like each other, then BOOM! We are happily dating, trust me, everyone was confused! But I hope ya'll like this!

Don't forget to drop a review and tell me how I did. I realize Sam may be a bit OCC, but every girl is vulnerable when it comes to guys, even the strongest and toughest like Sam. So it was her girly side showing a bit :).

** Stay awesome, Kaia**


End file.
